My life like as a universitary
by Dnl95
Summary: Nunca se han imaginado que pasaría si los personajes de Shingeki No kYojin existieran en la actualidad, como seria su vida? Bueno ese pensamiento a inspirado mi relato donde todos viven en tiempos modernos y viven su día a día en el contexto universitario.
1. Chapter 1

Nunca se han imaginado que pasaría si los personajes de Shingeki No kYojin existieran en la actualidad, como seria su vida? Bueno ese pensamiento a inspirado mi relato, espero que resulte de su agrado.

Hanji iniciaba de nuevo la universidad llevaba dos años de carrera en letras, su pasión siempre fue la escritura y estaba en camino a su sueño de ser una un apartamento en el campus de la universidad junta a otra alumna llamada Sasha Braus, una joven agradable a pesar de que no tenían muchas cosas en común, su estancia en la misma habitación resultaba placentera. Sasha estudiaba para chef, tenia un talento natural para ello siempre destacaba, el único problema con ella era que la mayoría de sus platos no llegaban a bocas ajenas, porque ella los devoraba al solo salir del horno. Usualmente los chef realizaban practicas en la cocina del campus, la mayoría de platos eran para los estudiantes pero a Sasha se le quito ese privilegio ya que todo lo que cocinaba era para ella e incluso devoraba los postres de los demás, haciendo que los suministros para los demás estudiantes fueran en descenso.

A pesar de su obsesión con la comida, Hanji la consideraba una amiga llevaban dos años viviendo en el mismo departamento, se conocían tan bien. Hanji todas las noches se dedicaba a escribir, tenia el departamento lleno de sus borradores de libros que Sasha leía y le daba el visto bueno, pero ella siempre consideró que le decían que eran buenos por el simple hecho de ser su amiga. Ella trabaja en un nuevo proyecto que ella juraría haría despejar su carrera literaria.

Era su primera vez en clase de filosofía y se alegraba de ver un rostro conocido. era Armin, ambos era becados y siempre tenían algo de que hablar, se reunían en un café por las tardes a discutir temas de actualidad o frivolidades con los amigos de Armin, Eren quien era amigo de armin a hanji le parecía atractivo pero jamás podría estar cerca de el mucho tiempo ya que siempre Mikasa lo acompañaba a todos lados, en todo momento.

Todo resulto usual hasta la intromisión de un chico a mitad de la clase, Hanji no le hablaba pero conocía su nombre LEVY. El típico popular de la universidad, siempre lo verías en todas las fiestas, y siempre tenia un aspecto tan pulcro, que de tan pulcro a ella le resultaba repugnante. Quizás nunca hablaron antes, pero ella sentía un leve atracción hacia el, quizás el único motivo de su odio era que ella no era popular y jamás tendría la suerte de que aquel chico por la que todas morían se fijara en la cuatro ojos, obsesionada con temas de titanes y literatura.

Al finalizar las clases ella tomo sus cosas y emprendió camino a su próxima clase, pero fue intervenido por alguien que la jalo del brazo ella volteo y no pudo ocultar su asombro al ver a aquel joven inexpresivo que le pedía un minuto para hablar.

-Te llamas Hanji cierto?

-Si, nos conocemos? ( muy bien Hanji te hablo, trata de esconder la emoción mujer)

-No pero te e visto antes. Deseaba hacerte una invitación-

-Invitación a tomar café? (me invitara a Salir, si no grito es porque el esta enfrente mio, controla los nervios Hanji)

-Bueno no, exactamente. Habrá una fiesta de la hermandad beta y me gustaría que fueras, y talvez encontrarnos ahí.

-Claro seria maravilloso ir (mi primera fiesta de hermandad, Levy me invito. quiere conmigo)

Ella regreso corriendo a su habitación, se tiro a la cama y ahogo su grito de emoción en las almohadas .No recordaba la ultima ve que la habían invitado a una fiesta y menos un chico que le gustara. Entonces recordó porque era, a los 15 años gano algo de peso y los chicos no la querían por gorda luego a los 17 años creció mucho y fue bendita con un trasero de envidia , salió con varios chicos los cuales o la engañaron o fueron unos fracasados que hicieron que ella perdiera la fe en el amor. Ella solía decir el amor solo existe en la literatura. Pero ella creía que el era diferente o bueno si no lo fuese, al menos saldría de su habitación una noche.

Lanzo toda su ropa al suelo, no encontraba que ponerse. Al final dijo es una fiesta todos estarán tan ebrios que no verán mi ropa, es posible que me imaginen sin ella. Así que se puso unas sandalias, un pantalón azul y una blusa sin mangas color café que combinaba perfecto con su cabello y sus ojos color avellana. Emprendió el viaje sola a la fiesta, sabia donde quedaba el lugar pero jamás había entrado, no era la chica popular o con muchos amigos para que la invitaran.

Al entrar vio barriles de cerveza, todos bailando acompañados de una música ensordecedora que provoca deseos de bailar hasta que no pudiera más. Avanzo hasta la cocina donde vio a Sasha devorar todo lo que encontraba, conny estaba a la par de ella conversando, aunque era claro que ella no le prestaba atención a nada que no fuera comestible. En el patio vio otras caras conocidas a Christa y Ymir. Todos hacían una rueda alrededor de Christa que bebía todo un barril, todos la animaban gritando FONDO, FONDO,FONDO , era claro que había sido idea de Ymir Christa siempre fue muy tímida y si iba a las fiestas nocturnas era por Ymir quien la sacaba a bailar y esta vez a beber un barril de cerveza que era del tamaño de Christa, a Hanji el sorprendería si lo lograra terminar y no explotar en el intento.

Ella siguió caminando hasta que una mano la sujeto, del brazo, voltio y vio el rostro de poker de Levy, a pesar de que fuera una fiesta ni una tan sola emoción en su rostro.

-Me alegra que decidieras venir-

-Bueno si me gusta andar en fiestas tu sabes (ella miente)

-Que bien, no te gustara bailar?-(le extiende un vaso de cerveza)

-ammm no soy buena bailando-(coge el vaso de cerveza y lo bebe de un trago, sin saber que era cerveza)

-Vamos inténtalo-

La cogió del brazo y la llevo a la pista de baile. La música ensordecedora acompañada de un ambiente repleto de pasión y movimiento fue suficiente para contagiar a Hanji con la emoción de la fiesta y al poco tiempo se movía como una loca, alrededor de Levy. Quizás no tenia ni idea de como bailar pero lo disfrutaba y Levy parecía disfrutar la forma de bailar de la media noche, con unas copas encima Hanji empezaba a soltarse mas y arrojarse a los brazos de levy, el le dijo que no bebiera mas y que lo acompañara que había algo que quería enseñarle.

Se dirigieron al oeste del campus, antes había una estación de tren que trasportaba a los estudiantes a la ciudad, pero con el avance tecnológico se volvió obsoleta y solo quedo como monumento del paso del tiempo en la universidad. Se Coria el rumor de que varios estudiantes se dirigían ahí solo a tener relaciones, ya que era un lugar solitario, y que cuando había luna llena tenia una iluminación perfecta que lo hacia el lugar mas apetecible para una aventura universitaria. Al llegar ahí Hanji se impresiono y pensó de inmediato, este tipo quiere sexo!.

Subieron hasta la cima del tren, quedaron parados en su techo, mientras la luna llena los iluminaba, Hanji perdió las sandalias tratando de subir, estaba muy ebria para escalar pero igual lo hizo.

-Oye perdí mis sandalias regresemos por ellas *hip*-

-Luego lo haremos ahora hay algo que deseo decirte en este lugar-

-Me pedirás sexo cierto *hip* pero primero dime que *hip usaras protección-

-NO. Te quería pedir que fueras mi novia-

Hanji se sorprendió de inmediato que cayo de espaldas en el tren, no lo podía creer, que tenia ella de especial para que el le propusiera ser su novia.

-Pero apenas te conozco! Como puedes pedirme eso-

-Lo se. Pero siento algo por ti, no me pidas que lo explique no podría encontrar las palabras correctas, o solo te causaría mas confusión. Solo cree que mis sentimientos son reales-

-blablablablal todos dicen eso, se mas original-

El se paro se dirigió a ella, y la beso un beso tan apasionado, que ella no podía creer lo que sentía en ese momento, los dedos de los pies se le estremecían y lo sujetaba con tal fuerza que no quería que se despejara de ella nunca mas. No podía creer lo que pasa la chica aburrida de los lentes, que no hacia nada interesante por las noches estaba besando al chico de sus sueños, sobre el viejo tren del campus, donde el único testigo era la luna que los bañaba en su luz.

-Dame 15 días para enamorarte, si no lo logro desaparece sin mas excusas-

-Te daré 15 días, espero que hagas que valgan la pena-

-Hare que todos tus días sean como una historia de amor-

-Deja lo cursi a un lado y bésame…*hip*


	2. Chapter 2

15 días. En 15 días podría morir, en 15 días podría cambiar el mundo, en 15 días podría ser su novia.

Hanji despertó a medio día con los efectos de su primera resaca, la primera vez siempre es la peor. No se levanto hasta no ser pasadas las 3, solo hasta entonces considero que podría caminar por el campus, se puso lo primero que encontró y salió en busca de un café, sin recordar nada después de la confesión de levy sobre el dirigió a la vieja cafetería donde ordeno un capuchino grande, y se sentó a solas en una mesa alejada del resto.

-Hanji te vez fatal!- **Exclamo Armin alarmado de su estado**

**-**Lo se, fui a la fiesta que te comente y creo que me excedí un poco en la bebida-

-UN POCO! Solo mírate parece que desfallecerás en cualquier instante-

-Gracias Armin tu si sabes lo que una chica quiere oír-

-Oh discúlpame no era mi intención ofenderte- **Armin se sonroja**

**-**Solo bromeaba tranquilo. Oye te dejo tengo que ir a mi cuarto a maldecir esta resaca-

Hanji se dirigió a su habitación tambaleándose, con el café en la mano. Al llegar simplemente se arrojo boca abajo en la cama y empezó a repetir una y otra vez –No volveré a tomar, no volveré a tomar, no volveré a tomar- Pero también había otro pensamiento vagando en su mente, la idea de que había empezado la cuenta regresiva 15 días. 15 días para destruir el mundo, 15 días para cambiar al mundo, 15 días para que su corazón perteneciera a Levy.

Paso el fin de semana ella anoto en uno de sus libros: Dos días y Nada. Quedaban 13 el no aparecía. Ella temía que quizás el se halla arrepentido que no resultara lo que el buscaba. Pero esa idea desapareció rápido de su mente, porque ella sabia que al amor no se le busca porqués, o razones. El amor es como la naturaleza toda suceda a lo natural. Si tenia que pasar pasara exclamo y callo dormida sobre sus escritos.

Llego el lunes, todos odian los lunes, lo maestros no desean ver a los alumnos, los alumnos no desean ver a los maestros. Todo le resulto normal para Hanji, la clase se dio de acuerdo al programa. Estaba libre dos horas hasta su próxima clase y regreso al departamento para dormir un poco y vi una carta en el escritorio, firmada únicamente como El. La abrió noto una caligrafía muy estética, el escritor había estilizado cada detalle. La carta se resumía en dos líneas que decían: Si tanto lo deseas, sucederá. En el parque bajo el roble 4pm. Firma EL.

La carta llamo su atención, no era poética como las que había recibido durante toda su vida, esa carta tenia misterio, decisión, deseo. Una combinación que le pareció seductora, y no lo pensé dos veces a las 4P.m Ella estaría ahí sin falta.

Llego al roble a la hora pactada, no había nadie. Reviso su reloj para corroborar que había llegado a tiempo, entonces noto que en una parte del roble se encontraba una punta blanca. No era nada natural ella pudo comprender entonces que se trataba de una carta. La saco con cuidado para evitar cualquier daño a esta. Se sorprendió al ver la firma EL. La abrió y de nuevo dos líneas de texto que decían: Si lees esto, seguro deseas que pase. A las 7 p.m En la vieja biblioteca de Alejandría.

La biblioteca de Alejandría estaba abandonada. Antes la universidad guardaba todos sus documentos ahí, pero luego de un terrible incendio que consumió varios escritos, y parte de la infraestructura. Decidieron crear una nueva biblioteca y dejaron la vieja biblioteca de Alejandría en el olvido como un monumento de la universidad.

Ella lego sin falta vestía un largo vestido negro, con unos tacones altos a juego con el vestido. Llego y observo la vieja biblioteca, y de pronto escucho el rugir de un motor, y una luz amarilla la ilumino y de pronto logro percibir que aquella figura borrosa escondida en la sombras era Levy, montado en una motocicleta. Ella de inmediato pensó. La entrada de chico malo mas trillada que e visto, pero aun así no pudo ocultar la sorpresa y la excitación del momento.

-Sube cuatro ojos – **Le lanza un casco**

-Disculpa que viniera en tacones me gusta sentirme alta, pero contigo no hace falta que los use para sentirme así- **Ella suelta una sonrisa picara**

-Sujétate-

Rápidamente salieron del campus de la universidad, a toda velocidad Hanji jamás había viajado en un gran temor que solo calmaba sujetando el cuerpo de Levy con toda su fuerza. El vibrar del asiento le producía placer y la adrenalina del viajo la llevaba a un viaje surrealista que por mas temor que tuviera deseaba que no terminara.

Llegaron a un lugar llamado el Cactus.

-Que es este lugar?-

-Un bar con música en vivo, unos compañeros tocaran esta noche y quise traerte-

Cuando entraron Hanji voi a un par de conocidos, pero la sorpresa de la noche fue los integrantes de la banda eran nada mas y nada menos que Berthold, Reiner y Annie. Reiner tenia una potente voz y dominaba la guitarra como una extensión mas de el, Berthold con la batería no pasaba inapercibido con su talento y por ultimo Annie en el bajo acompañada de esa inexpresivo rostro suyo que escondía ese gran talento para el bajo.

Levy tomo su brazo y la llevo a una pequeña pista de baile rodeada de cuerpos sudados que se movían al compas de la música mientras otros agitaban sus cabellos. Clavo su mirada en sus ojos cafés, sus manos tomaron posesión de su cadera, los pies se movieron como si flotaran en movimientos lentos para continuar con movimientos rápidos acompañados de toques de sensualidad, jugueteos con las manos miradas traviesas, deseos ocultos. Todo acompañado de la voz de Reiner y aquella letra que describía justo lo que penaba Hanji. "Tanto pediste retener

Ese momento de placer, Antes de que sea tarde" Como decía la canción ella quería retener aquel momento por siempre y para siempre.

La música en vivo acabo al igual que la fuerza de Hanji sus pies gritaban porque se deshiciera de los tacones, su cuerpo gemía por un poco de agua, pero su corazón le pedía un ultimo baile. Se sentaron en la única mesa que encontraron vacía. Hanji de inmediato se quito los tacones y reposo su cabeza en el pecho de Levy que aun estaba agitado por el baile.

-Que tal para ser mi primer día enamorándote-

-No a estado mal, pero tampoco fue lo mejor- **Le** **mentía para provocarlo ella deseaba que la noche terminara con un beso apasionado**

**-**entonces la próxima vez tendré que impresionarla más señorita Zoe- **Pasa sus dedos por el cabello de ella**

**-**claro esfuérzate mas soy una chica que lo vale- **Levy suelta una pequeña sonrisa, ella se entusiasma al verlo sonreír**

Regresan en la motocicleta de Levy, un viaje donde el viento besaba sus cuerpos y la luna iluminaba su camino, era un paisaje romántico el cielo estrellado y una luna llena digna de observar. Llegaron al campus Levy la acompaño a su cuarto, en la puerta ella se quedo parada el la abraza y le susurra al oído cuantos días me quedan? Ella le responde -12- el la mira fijamente se acerco hasta el punto donde puede sentir su aliento y exclama -12 días para enamorarte, 12 días para vivir una aventura,12 días para que seas mía, buenas noches Hanji-

Ella lo mira partir abre la puerta del cuarto, se recuesta sobre ella y se desliza lentamente hasta estar sentada en el piso, donde dice las siguientes palabras con una sonrisa inmensa – 12 días para que sea tuya, si supieras que ya lo soy…..


	3. Chapter 3

-Solo le quedan 11 días que hará ahora? Mejor no pienso en ello, podría matar la sorpresa-

Un nuevo día comenzaba el amanecer saludo al mundo, bañándolo en una luz rojiza que hacia pensar a Hanji que el mundo se vestía de romance para su Historia. El día trascurrió normal atrapada en la rutina, hasta que encontró una carta en su escritorio, pero esta vez no estaba firmada por el, era de su madre.

**Hanji Elizabeth Zoe**

**Estimada Hija:**

Siéntate, respira. Seguro no fue mi mejor inicio, mis palabras te causaron tensión pero nunca fui la mejor para expresarme en momentos así. No me gusta portar las malas noticias y menos a mi única hija pero no le daré tantos rodeos a esto. El objetivo de esta carta es comunicarte que tu padre pronto morirá…. Los doctores luego de varios estudios han determinado que su enfermedad terminal esta en punto critico el luce bien pero en el fondo muere a paso lento. Todas las noches elevo una plegaria para que viva un día más pero creo que mis plegarias no han bastado. A tu padre le queda una semana de vida y me encantaría que esa semana la pasaras con el.

Solo eso puedo comunicarte por ahorra, te lo ruego que vengas pronto y no llores por el hija, yo he llorado por las dos todos estos días, discúlpame que mi letra se corte pero hablar de esto mata cada fibra de mi existir….

**Atentamente: TU madre.**

Al terminar de leer la carta Hanji se desplomo de rodillas al suelo las lagrimas no tardaron en aparecer, mojando de ellas la carta. De pronto su mundo se venia abajo. La alegría, el estudio, el enamorado todo quedo desplazado por la noticia, su corazón bombeaba tan rápido que parecía que estallaría las manos aun le temblaban con los ojos leía una y otra vez no lo podía creer. 7,023 miles de millones de personas en el mundo y la muerte había escogido llevarse a su padre.

Levy se acercaba a su dormitorio esta vez no habían planes de baile, o fiestas simplemente pasar un rato con Hanji para practicar el viejo arte de la platica. Al abrir la puerta de su dormitorio levy lograr ver a Hanji tirada en el piso en posición fetal con una carta abrazada a su pecho. Sus ojos castaños delataban que habían llorado. Levy se inclino le sujeto el rostro y preocupado le pregunta-¿Qué sucedió? Ella lo mira no habla y le muestra la carta. Levy la lee lentamente y rápidamente comprende lo que sucede. El recuerda que el amor no es solo salir de fiesta, platicar, sonreír, decir infinitamente te amo, el amor es estar cuando esa persona mas lo necesita ser un una sola alma contra el mundo y era su oportunidad de demostrar que el siempre estaría para Hanji. Se acostó a su lado la abrazo y le susurro al oído todo estará bien, ahora has tus maletas y ve a ver a tu padre…

Resulto complicado sacar de su trance a Hanji levy lo supo por mas que insistiera por mas que hablara ella tenia la mirada perdida, y las manos aferradas a aquella carta. Levy le preparo un café, ella lo acepto aunque aun seguía sin pronunciar palabras. Levy tomo un vaso con agua y lo lanzo al rostro de Hanji esta reacciono de inmediato. El le tomo las manos y le dijo –Debes ser fuerte, ir con tu padre, no hay nada que el quiera mas que estar con su única hija. Debes hacerlo por el no puedes dejarte vencer de esta forma.

Hanji lo abrazo y le susurro al oído Gracias…..Gracias.

Rápidamente el le ayuda a hacer las maletas y están listo para partir a la estación de trenes de la ciudad para que Hanji llegue al atardecer y pueda estar con su padre. Al llegar a la estación cuando Hanji compra los boletos y regresa donde Levy la espera ella le da un boleto, el la mira con extraño y antes de que pueda decir algo ella suspira y le dice

-Tu me ayudaste a venir acá, sin ti creo que aun estaría en shock en mi habitación, se que esto no te lo esperabas pero enserio me gustaría que viajaras conmigo que conocieras a mi padre, quiero que sepa que estaré con alguien que me ama y me cuidara-

-Te acompañare, pero no traigo ropa y mi moto esta afu…-

-ya me encargue de tu moto hacen entrega de mercadería como motos, autos etc. solo que llegaría pasados uno días, con la ropa bueno te verías mejor sin ella-

-En ese caso vamos con tu padre Hanji-

Hanji le sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla y se sientan juntos a esperar el momento de abordar el tren. Cuando llego el tren Levy le ayudo con el equipaje se acomodan en los asientos y Hanji se recostó en el pecho de levy mientras el viaje empezaba, el viaje no tuvo problemas con vistas espectaculares, y con un silencio lleno de incertidumbres para ambos.

Al llegar a la estación Hanji le dijo que su casa quedaba aproximadamente a dos kilómetros los cuales a ella le encantaría caminarlos y así mostrarle su pueblo natal, Levy acepto sin pensarlo dos veces. Durante el camino Hanji le contaba todo acerca de su pueblo, sus costumbres, fiestas y algunos lugares que ella solía visitar en su infancia. De pronto llegaron a un camino polvoso junto a una finca donde estaba un viejo con un sombrero de paja que al verlos emano un saludo a gritos

-Mi Hanji, bienvenida tu padre estará feliz de verte

-Viejo Jenkins es un gusto verlo de nuevo-

-Y veo que no viniste sola hija, trajiste a un citadino, ten cuidado con el. Ustedes los citadinos arruinaron el mundo con sus maquinas voladoras y su capitalismo desmedido-

-Si es un gusto señor viejo Jenkins-

-En mis tiempos todo era mas simple, los amores duraban toda la vida y no había eso que sexo en la primera cita, amigos con derecho. Ustedes los citadinos lo arruinaron todo. En mis tiempos los vampiros y los lobos no luchaban por tu amor luchaban por ver quien te comía primero, y no me haga empezar con esas cosas parlantes que llaman celulares en mis tiempos..

-Sus tiempos eran grandiosos un gusto saludarle viejo Jenkins- Hanji camino mas rápido arrastrando a levy para alejarse del viejo Jenkins

-Créeme odia todo lo actual, y es mejor dejarlo cuando empieza a hablar de sus tiempos porque jamás acaba-

Luego de caminar un par de metros más llegaron a una gran casa de aspecto campirano un poco dañada por el tiempo pero que tenía un ambiente acogedor. Hanji toco la puerta y la abrió una señora de cabellos plateados y mirada reluciente que era una versión de Hanji pasados los años. Levy no pudo evitar decir para si mismo 'esta mujeres son como el vino pasan los años y se ponen mejores'. Entonces la señora lo saluda cordialmente y Hanji lo presenta como su novio. Su novio esa frase hace que Levy se sobresalte pero no hace comentario a alguno y solo dice mucho gusto señora zoe.

De pronto apareció un señor en sillas de rueda, de cabellos plateados y ojos de color avellana que no escondían su emoción al ver a su hija.

-Mi pequeña viniste-

-PAPÀ!-

-No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho venir hasta acá. Solo mírate eres igual de hermosa que tu madre-

-Papá deseaba venir y estar contigo tal como los viejos tiempos-

-Me alegro corazón, no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho, la familia esta junta de nuevo. Por cierto quien es el citado con cara de poker?-

-Papá déjame presentarte a mi querido novio Levi-

-Es un placer conocerlo señor-

-Tu novio ehh bueno citado tu y yo tendremos una larga platica pero es un placer conocerte-

Levy pensó para si mismo desde ahora en este lugar solo seré el citadino novio de Hanji, novio de Hanji me gusta esa parte…

Después de las presentaciones, algunas historias de la infancia de Hanji, las mujeres decidieron hacer una merienda para sus hombres, la cual tardaría unos minutos advirtieron. El padre de Hanji le pidió a Levy que lo acompañara a dar un paseo que deseaba hablar con el. Levy se torno un poco nervioso pero sabia que ese momento tarde o temprano llegaría.

Levy condujo la silla del padre hasta llegar a una cerca de seguridad que separaba el pueblo de un acantilado. Pero desde ahí podía apreciarse una preciosa vista, mas porque se encentraban en el atardecer, estaban a apunto de presenciar una de las maravillas de la naturaleza.

-Oye hijo, en la actualidad los amores duran instantes, donde roban la inocencia y destruyen la esencia del amor. Conocí a la madre de Hanji hace 50 años y de lo único que me arrepiento en esos 50 años es no poder vivir más para estar a su lado. Hanji es mi niña siempre lo será cuando partió a la universidad me preocupe ella sola contra este mundo de mentiras y sueños rotos. Pero hoy que regreso la vi convertida en toda una mujer. Vi cuando nació, cuando se graduó de primaria, cuando estuvo en su primer recital de poesía, vi cuando callo de su bicicleta y lloro y ahora bueno… al morir solo le tengo una pregunta al creador… ¿Por qué me llevo tan pronto?. Espero que Hanji perdone mi ausencia en su graduación, en su boda. Un padre quiere vivir eternamente pero la vida trae otros planes para nosotros. Me alegra que Hanji encontrara alguien como tu, pareces un buen chico y en tus ojos se ve que la amas. Usualmente cuando las personas cruzan su mirada es solo eso, pero ustedes cuando la cruzan parece que hay un lazo que une esas miradas y les grita que se acercan el uno al otro, seguro pensaras que soy un bohemio empedernido pero soy del pequeño grupo que aun cree en el amor. Hijo solo te pido que la cuides, amala, quiérela, entiéndela, respétala. Suena complicado, pero resulta placentero más si lo haces por alguien que amas. Y si algún día me la llegas a lastimar da por seguro este en el cielo o en el infierno regresare todas las noches a jalar tus piernas.

Levy impactado por las palabras del hombre, sujeto su mano con toda la fuerza se puso de rodillas y le dijo

-Le prometo por mi vida, que no lastimare a su hija. Que ella siempre lo recordara, que nunca me iré de su lado, que mi alma jamás descansara cuando de amarla se trata. Y este en el cielo o en el infierno sonreirá porque Hanji estará feliz a mi lado…..


	4. Chapter 4

Tras la charla con su el padre de Hanji,Rivaille se siente mejor recibido en el hogar. Tras la primera noche en la cual le toco dormir en el sillón incomodo de la sala, estaba seguro que el mañana seria un mejor día.

El día comenzó, la madre de Hanji sirvió el desayuno y se reunión en la mesa, donde compartieron historias, reían, era un ambiente familiar, algo que todos anhelaban en esos momentos tristes.

El padre de Hanji, menciono que en el pueblo celebrarían una fiesta por la época, y que estaba deseoso ir y bailar con su pequeña. Hanji y su madre se negaron al escuchar tal idea, pero el les aseguro que estaba bien, que podía hacerlo que le permitieran ir y termino su argumento con la frase "la vida es para vivirla". Tras una sonrisa ambas aceptaron. Al momento de recoger los platos Hanji se acerco a Levy y le murmuro al oído esta noche tu y yo tendremos una cita especial.

Pasadas las 2 de la tarde Levy le recordó a Hanji que no tenia ropa, para cambiarse, ella le sonríe y le dice que irán a comprar un par de camisas y unos pantalones para que deje de molestar por ropa. Luego de platicarlo con su padre quedan en que se encontraran con el en la fiesta, que empezara por las 6:30 de la tarde.

Decidieron ir al pueblo caminando, a Hanji le gustaba disfrutar cada detalle de su pueblo natal cada vez que podía. En el camino se encontraron al viejo Jenkins sentado en un viejo roble, con un tazón de cereal. Ambos lo saludaron amablemente.

-Buenas tardes viejo Jenkins. ¿Porque esta comiendo solo bajo este roble?-

-Bueno mi Hanji mi casa es muy solitaria, y no hay nada mejor que estar acompañado de la naturaleza para disfrutar un buen tazón de hojuelas de afrecho-

-Provecho viejo Jenkins, cualquiera día lo acompañamos, pero ahora tenemos que ir al pueblo-

-No hay problema mi hija, aunque seguro al citadino de tu novio no le gustaran las hojuelas de afrecho, los citadinos solo les gustan esos cereales raros con azúcar y mascotas raras en la caja como ese gallo verde en mis tiempos….-

-Sus tiempos fueron los mejores- Grita Hanji mientras se alejan

Llegaron al pueblo, y se dirigen a una tienda de ropa masculina llamada el doño. Al entrar solo encontraron camisas de franjas y pantalones vaqueros de colores tristes, Levy salió rápidamente de la tienda y le dijo a Hanji que a la próxima el escoge la tienda.

Luego de encontrar la tienda indicada, Levy compro una par de camisas y unos pantalones el creía que eso bastaría para el tiempo que pensaba estar al lado de Hanji en el hogar de sus padres. Luego de que el terminara sus compras, fueron a un pequeño café del pueblo donde vieron café y comieron gustosas esperando la hora del baile.

Al llegar las 6 ambos se dirigieron a la plaza central donde Daria lugar el baile al llegar todo había dado inicio todas las parejas bailan al compas de la música, mientras el atardecer ofrecía un espectáculo en el cielo. De pronto aparece El padre de Hanji acompañado de su madre.

-Hija que linda te vez. Si mal no recuerdo tú y yo tenemos un baile pendiente-

-Claro papá cuando quieras bailamos-

-No le importa si bailo con mi hija citadino?-

-Toda suya señor-El padre le guiñe un ojo a Levy al escuchar su contestación

Toda la familia Zoe se dirigió a la pista y Levy se quedo solo sin conocer a nadie. Se dirigió a una pequeña mesa de ponche donde tomo asciendo y tomo un gran vaso de ponche mientras se decía a si mismo-Paciencia Hanji ya vendrá por ti, solo toma el tonto ponche-

-Disfrute de la fiesta citadino-

Escucha Levy y rápidamente voltea al reconocer la voz del viejo Jenkins quien se dirigía a la pista de baile con una joven rubia, Levy quedo boca abierto al ver aquella escena todos tenían pareja excepto el, la tarde se le empezaba a amargar. Tras beber unos 10 vasos de ponche y estar aburrido de rechazar jovencitas que lo invitaban a bailar, Hanji llega donde el lo abrazo desde atrás y le dice: -Disculpa que te haga esperar pero moría por pasar un rato con mi viejo-

-No te preocupes cariño, te entiendo-

-Eres el mejor, debería comerte a besos aquí mismo. Por cierto quienes eran todas esas tipas que se te acercaban- ella exclama en tono de celos

-Ni idea y no me interesa, no pude apartar la vista de ti todo este tiempo-

Ella le regala una inmensa sonrisa y se abren paso a la pista de baile, donde la madre de Hanji le dice que se irán ya a casa y que se llevara las compras de levy a casa y que disfruten de la fiesta.

Ambos bailan por un largo tiempo hasta que Hanji le sujeta el brazo y lo arrastra hasta estar un poco alejados de la música y le recuerda que le prometió llevarlo a un lugar especial esta noche, el asiente y con una sonrisa le dice: -contigo iría hasta el mismo infierno-

Hanji lo lleva por una parte alejada del pueblo, con unos inmensos arboles donde la luz de la luna guiaba su caminar. Llegaron a un estanque azulado, que reflejaba la perfecta luna de la noche, con un enorme árbol que de una rama colgaba un pequeño columpio hecho de una llanta de automóvil.

-No es hermoso-

-Vaya que lo es, porque me trajiste acá?-

-Este es mi lugar, mi pedacito de tierra. Siempre venia acá cuando tenia problemas o necesitaba pensar. Y quería compartirlo contigo para que fuera NUESTRO lugar ahora, mañana y siempre-

-Ohh Hanji no se que decir, esto es perfecto- Se queda viendo el lago y toma la mano de Hanji

-y respeto a los 15 días quiero que los olvides. Antes de venir acá me demostraste que eres una gran persona, y eres justo lo que necesito en mi vida-

El no habla, le sujeta la barbilla la mira a sus ojos, se detiene el tiempo sus labios se acercan se besan. Sus brazos sujetan a Hanji, sus lenguas juguetean en sus bocas, sus corazones se agitan. Luego ambos quedan unos minutos mirándose fijamente hasta que ella le dice

-Tomemos un chapuzón-

Hanji se desviste hasta quedar en ropa interior, Levy no le puede quitar los ojos de encima.

-Amor no nadare con ropa, no seas anticuado, estamos en ropa interior ven a acompañarme-

Hanji se mueve hasta el columpio se mese un poco y luego se lanza al agua sonriente, le grita a levy que la acompañe que el agua esta perfecta.

Levy se desviste y salta al agua.

-Esta muy helada mi amor-

Me dijo mi amor, que me lo como a besos-pensó Hanji-

-Segura que nadie viene por estos rumbos?-

-Tu tranquilo, este lugar siempre es solitario perfecto para nosotros dos- ella se acerca a el y lo beso y de pronto se da cuenta de que levy no tiene ropa interior-

-Amor pero no tienes ropa interior!-

-No compre ropa interior en las tiendas y no pienso mojar la única que tengo por una semana Hanji-

Ella se mofa y entonces mira hacia abajo y sonrojada le dice riendo –La tienes chiquita amor jajajaja-

-Es por el frio lo juro, usualmente es…-

Ella lo calla con un beso y le dice aun riendo –lo que digas campeón es el frio, jajaj ahora sigamos nadando-

Mientras nadan tratan de conocerme mas y juegan a pregúntame, ambos se hacen preguntas así pasan las horas mientras ríen y conocen un poco mas del otro.

A ver cuatro ojos cual es tu color favorito?-

El azul, y el tuyo gruñón?-

El café. Cual es tu banda favorita?-

Los Beatles, los escucho siempre que tengo oportunidad. Porque te enamoraste de mi?-

Como te lo resumo cuatro ojos. Primero fue atracción me pareciste hermosa, con esos anteojos y tus ojos avellana. Luego te conocí y me empezaste a gustar, eres sincera, diferente, amorosa, única. Y ahora solo puedo decir que estoy enamorado de ti, estoy bajo el efecto zoe.

-El efecto Zoe?- pregunta ella riéndose

-Si el efecto Hanji Zoe porque estoy locamente enamorado de tu persona- se besan

-entonces yo tengo el efecto Rivaille porque estoy loca por ti, aunque la tengas pequeña-ella ríe

-Es por el agua helada lo juro-

Luego de juguetear y nadar se dieron cuenta que debían regresar, así que nadaron para acercarse a al orilla pero entonces notaron a varios cerdos ahí, lo cual les resulto extraño entonces se dieron cuenta que los cerdos se estaban comiendo sus ropas.

-Hanji se comen nuestras ropas debemos detenerlos !-

-No grites a esos cerdos los debe de cuidar alguien, y no deben saber que estamos acá-

-pero se comen mi ropa, y ahí iba mi único bóxer-

-No lo necesitamos ahora tenemos que irnos antes que nos vean acá-

-Y que propones que hagamos que corramos desnudos por el pueblo-

-Bueno yo no estoy desnuda, tengo mi ropa interior-

-Puedo rompértela acá mismo, para estar parejos-

-Cállate y sígueme-

Nadaron hasta encontrar una orilla libre y solitaria, entonces Hanji tomo un arbusto y se lo dio a Levy para que se tapara pero este protestaba.

-Y si es hiedra venenosa-

-Te la aguantas como un hombre no puedes correr por el pueblo desnudo. Obedece-

Levy hace lo que le pide y corren por el bosque semi desnudos, durante el camino se quejan que varias ramas los lastiman y marcan su cuerpo con rayones, al final saben que están cerca ven el camino polvoso que conduce a la casa de Hanji cuando de pronto en la oscuridad chocan con una figura algo decrepita acompañada de una mujer que se oía que estaba pasada de copas, con la poca luz que les ofrecía la luna logran reconocer al viejo Jenkins y su pareja de baile, este al verlos en aquello situación suelta una leve carcajada.

-En mis tiempos viví muchas locuras también mi Hanji, esta te la paso y será nuestro secreto, en cuanto a ti citadino esa es hiedra venenosa-

Levy bota el arbusto que lo cubría y le dedica una mirada asesina a Hanji, quien pone una cara de inocencia al no saber que decir.

-Oye citadino la tienes chiquita-

-ES por el frio enserio!-

-Si tú lo dices, bueno mis chicos que hacen aquí sigan con su camino a casa-

Ambos siguen corriendo Hanji al ver el rostro de enfado que lleva Levy,Hanjipretende hacerle sonreír como tanto ama ella que lo haga. Entonces se detiene y se quita la ropa interior ante el asombro de levy que empieza a soltar una sonrisa picara. Ella sonríe y empieza a correr de nuevo mostrando su agraciado trasero mientras va recitando una canción que al reconocerla Levy la recita con ella sin perder de vista su hermosa figura.

'Everything has fallen to pieces,  
Earth is dying help me Jesus  
We need guidance, we've been misled,  
young and hostile, but not stupid.'

Luego de cantar y llegar a la puerta de la casa de Hanji ambos desnudos, Hanji busca la llave bajo del tapete y por suerte su madre aun tiene la costumbre de dejar una copia ahí, al entrar abraza a levy y le pide disculpas por lo de la hiedra venenosa.

-No te preocupes al final fue una linda noche y vi un lindo trasero-

-Jajajajq que descarado serás ahora sube y báñate, nos vemos mañana mi novio-

Hasta mañana mi novia…


End file.
